The tomb
by Inu'sGurlHitomi
Summary: When Luke finds a tomb behind his school, will he, Natsuni, mitsuyo and the others find out about their past? An original story made with original characters made by me.


Prologue

Centuries ago, there was a great war. It began in ancient began when the four villages: The west village the east village the north village the and the south village, began to fight over land that the lord from China sent them. Little did the villages know that the lord called Kaname, hated the Japanese villages because they were more advanced and superficial that China. So he thought of this way to get them to turn against each other. What he didn't think of was that maybe he had a spy in his hands.

While the villages fought over the little piece of land, they were getting ready to unleash their best warriors on each other. The warrior of the West village was a girl Neko who could control all elements of fire. The warrior of the East village was a guy. He was a hell demon. The warrior of the North village was a guy who could control the element water. And the warrior of the South village was a girl who was a shadow demon.

Before the warriors could fight the spy arrived and told them of the lord's evil plan to get them to turn against each other. They all felt so stupid because they were fighting over a piece of land that didn't seem so important now that they thought about it. The warriors thanked the spy and journeyed to the capital of China. Kaname had heard news that they decided to split the land instead of fighting over it.

This angered Kaname and he was about to call his troops to attack the villages when the warriors arrived. They fought an all out battle between them and the lord and in the end they _supposedly_ killed the lord. After that the warriors went around Japan making sure that order was in place and no one broke the boundary between good and evil.

Years after that the warriors died of old age. The villages made a tomb for them and buried it. Now Kaname was killed but he used some kind of dark magic to return to the earth. That was in the present time. He later died of old age and was reincarnated into a boy named Aeon. The four warriors also reincarnated into other infants. The Neko reincarnated into Natsuni. The shadow demon into Mitsuyo, the controller of water into Nesshin and the hell demon into Luke.

After they started going to school Natsuni and Mitsuyo became the best of friends up until college. During their high school years they met Luke and have been friends ever since. In their freshman year at college they met Aeon. And as for Nesshin they met him later on. It so happens that Aeon liked Mitsuyo and had asked her out many times, but the answer was always no. After many times of rejection Aeon started to like Natsuni.

Luke liked Natsuni but never showed it and Natsuni kind of liked him but neither did her. Natsuni lived in a dorm with a girl named Candance. Who just transferred there. She kept to herself and hardly ever talked to her. She had a huge crush on Luke that she wasn't afraid to admit. Luke hates her as much as Natsuni does and tries his best to stay away from Candance.

All of this changed that faithful day when Luke discovered the tomb of the four warriors . . .

Dream Sequence

"...And today will be cold and maybe a chance of snow flurries so . . . " Yelled out the television as fair young hand took up the remote and shut it off.

She rolled over sleepily and looked at the clock. 5:31. She sighed and rolled out of the bed. She stood up and yawned. She shook her head as her long green hair flew in every direction. She made up the bed, took her towel and went into the bathroom next door.

This young girl, looking to be about 5'11, had fair skin, and long green hair, her eyes were a soft hazel, was known as Natsuni Dorokowa. She was about 18 years old and was in college. The best thing about it was that her best friend, Mitsuyo, was there with her. They had been friends since kindergarten. She turned on the water and let it get hot. Then she undressed and stepped inside. She stood there for about half and hour then got out. She heard a loud knock at her door so she put on her robe and answered it knowing who it was.

"Hey Natsuni!" Called Mitsuyo. Mitsuyo as she rushed inside and plopped down on the couch. Natsuni just shook her head as she went in her room to get dressed.

"Oh my gosh. You wouldn't believe what happened last night at the party!" Natsuni closed the door and picked out some clothes. "What happened?" She questions her as she got dressed in her school uniform. It was a white and blue top with a blue skirt.

"You wouldn't believe who came. It was so shocking! I couldn't even believe it!" She yelled as she leaned back on the couch. Natsuni put on her socks and shoes then came out. "Oh really? Who came?" She said rasing her eye brow a bit as she sat next to Mitsuyo.

"Luke . . . Luke was there." Said Mitsuyo as her voice lowered a bit. Natsuni was nodding and nodding then all of a sudden she stopped and got up. "What?" She yelled as she grabbed Mitsuyo's hand. "Tell me you're joking. Tell me this is a joke!" Said Natsuni as she stared straight at Mitsuyo.

"Uh . . . Well um." Mitsuyo looked the other way as she took out pictures and showed them to Natsuni. Natsuni went through the pictures staring at each of them her smile growing larger and larger. Soon she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Natsuni . . . I know that smile . . . what are you thinking?" Said Mitsuyo as back up off the couch heading for the door. Natsuni got up smiling sweetly. "Oh Mitsuyo. Can you do this one extremely small favor for me?"

Mitsuyo backed up against the door and grabbed the handle. "Oh well, look at the time! I've . . . got to . . . Be somewhere! Yea that's it. Well it was nice seeing you bye bye!" Said Mitsuyo as she jerked open the door and was about to run out when she turned around to be face to face with him. "Oh. Hello . . . I was just leaving . . . so. Bye bye!" Mitsuyo rushed passed him and ran down the hall.

"Mitsuyo! When I get you, you are so dead!" Screamed Natsuni as she opened her eyes to see him standing in the doorway. Natsuni looked at him and crossed her arms. "And to what do I owe this Visit? Isn't the boys' dorm on the other side of the building?" Natsuni said narrowing her eyes.

"Natsuni." He closed the door and walked closer to her." Natsuni . . . I want you." He said took her waist and held close to hers looking into her eyes. "What?' She asked him blushing a bit then moving back away. "I want you . . . Natsuni. Come to me." He said grabbing her more firmly. "Stop. Leave me alone!" She screamed trying to move away from him.

He held her close and kissed her gently backing her up into a corner. "No. No . . . No!" Screamed Natsuni as she jerked up from the bed looking around panting. +It was just a dream. + She though as she sighed and looked at the clock. It was 3:53 a.m.. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

End of Dream sequence

Candance just looked at Natsuni and shook her head. She lied back down and let out a loud sigh. Natsuni knew that sigh. Candance was rather rude and unfriendly and hated when she was awakened from her "beauty sleep."

Ding Dong Went the doorbell as Natsuni came out from the bathroom. She wondered who could be ringing her doorbell so early in the morning. Ding Dong Went the doorbell again. She walked to the door and opened it slightly looking to see who it was. The person just slipped through the door and closed it. Candance sat up and looked at Luke. Her eyes widened and she jumped up from the bed walking over to him. "Hello Luke." She said in a shy voice. Natsuni rolled her eyes and Luke just stared at her. "Anyway Natsuni, We are going out."

Natsuni rubbed her eyes. "The boys' dorm is on the other side of the building what do you want and why are we going out so early?" She asked yawning a bit. Candance growled under her breath and pushed Natsuni out of the way. "So Luke, How come you don't take me anywhere? And why are you taking _her _out on a date and now not me?" She asked fluttering her eye lashes. Luke looked at Natsuni who was ready to backhand her and grabbed Candance dipping her down.

"Oh Luke," Candance sighed blushing so hard. "I didn't know you liked me that way." Luke stopped and dropped her to the floor. "I do not like you. You are ugly and too slutty. Get a life then maybe we can talk. And that is a big maybe." Luke said walking back to Natsuni who was smiling.

"Now put on some clothes . . . I have to show you something very important" He said looking around the room. Natsuni yawned and looked at him. "Ok I'm coming just wait a sec." She said going into the bedroom. Luke waited outside patently as Candance stood up. She thought he was playing hard to get just because Natsuni was there.

"Luke why don't we just confess our love for one another. We can't let a little thing such as the skinny stick over there get in the way of our love." Candance said gliding her way over to Luke embracing him. "What the hell are you talking about woman? Get off me!" He said pushing her away from him but she wouldn't budge.

Natsuni came out a few minutes later. "Ok I'm ready now show me what's so important that--." She was cut off staring at Luke and Candance. Candance looked at her and stuck her tongue out at her. Natsuni went to the kitchen and picked up a knife. She walked back to Candance and held the knife in front of her face. "Stick your tongue out at me again and see if you won't lose it." She said.

Candance slipped her tongue back into her mouth and let go of Luke. She smirked and looked at Natsuni then at Luke. She stood on her tip toes and kisses him on the lips. Luke's eyes widened as he pushed her off of him onto the bed."EW." He said as she walked toward the door. "Natsuni, we are leaving.".

Natsuni smirked and looked at Candance and stuck her tongue at her then followed Luke. He opened the door and walked out the long empty hall looking both ways for any sign of anyone. He walked down the hall with Natsuni following close by. She gave him a winter fresh. He took it and put it in his mouth chewing it.

"What's her problem?" He asked as he felt the cool sensation of the gum. He opened the door to the campus and walked out silently. Natsuni looked around but still followed. "Isn't it obvious? She likes you and she thinks that I like you so she is trying to make me jealous by kissing you and stuff but it's not working at all." She said as Luke stopped and looked at her. "What?" Natsuni asked. Luke shook his head. "Pathetic is what it is." "Well duh." She replied.

He walked around to the back of the school to an alley. It was pitch black and Natsuni struggled to see. Luke looked back at her and shook his head. "Pathetic." He said walking on. Natsuni glared at him and followed him. They came to a hole with a bright light coming from it. Luke moved some of the bricks and made a small passage that each of them could pass through.

Natsuni crawled in first then stood up straight looking around. This place was light with torches that hung on the wall and the walls had skeletons hanging from chains. The walls were moist with some kind of slime or something and the ground was red with dried blood. Luke came and stood next to Natsuni.

"So, what do you think kid?" Asked Luke while examining the dried blood on the ground. Natsuni sighed and crossed her arms. "How many times ave I told you to stop calling me that? And yet you still decide to call me that." She said shaking her head. "This place . . . Is creepy yet it kind of gives me a sense or relaxation." She said leaning on the wall.

"Exactly." Said Luke as he stood up straight brushing his pants. "Come on. There is more." He walked up looking at the path ahead. It was beginning to become smaller and Natsuni followed Luke close behind. "Luke. How did you find this place?" Natsuni asked looking around. "Nonya." He said as he turned a corner still walking.

Natsuni sighed and followed him closely. "There." He said staring at a room that was completely red. There was a tomb in the middle with pictures of War and fire. Natsuni walked into the room and up to the tomb. She blew off the dust it had some strange writing on it that turned into English. Natsuni started to read it.

"Discover your fate at the end of the line. They were the greatest warriors of their time. Do you wish to use it for good? Do you wish to use it for evil? The answer lies at the end of the line."

Natsuni read as she looked at Luke. "What does all of this mean?" She asked looking confused and excited at the same time. "I'll tell you later. Right now we have to leave." Natsuni looked at her watch and it was 7:35. "Holy shit! We are late!" Natsuni said rushing out of the room. Luke looked at her and shook his head. "Why do you care about this nonsense? It's not like it will help us in the future."

"Unlike some people, I want to pass college so I can have a job and money, Yadda Yadda." She said as she slowed down turning the corner."Stupid kid, Is that all you care about? Money and material things?" He asked following her. "FYI Luke No I don't. Why do you think I'm flunking math, science, and social studies? I hate them and I only pass English because I read about the past and everything."

They crawled out of the hole and Natsuni ran toward her first period class. "See you later Luke." She called as she disappeared into the crowd of students. Luke just shook his head and walked to the bathroom to change into his uniform. +Stupid girl. She's gonna get into trouble. She always forgets something. + He chuckled holding up her book bag and school clothes. She bursted into the room and ran to her usual seat next to Mitsuyo.


End file.
